Villains
List Of Villains Angler: The main antagonist in the episode The Anglers Angle. He was once a fishing show host but he was fired because he used store bought fish instead of real fish which were hooked under his boat and was lip synching his fishing tips. With the help of his henchmen called the Fishmongers they plan to steal all the fish in every water area in The State. Animating Anarchist: The main antagonist in the episode Cartoons of Doom! Barney the Bungler: The main antagonist in the episode Beware the Bungler. He was fired from a series of jobs due to messing things up so he commits crimes but he ends up messing them up as well. Baron Blitz Big Skull Birthday Bandit Car-Go: The main antagonist in the episode Getaway Car Go. He was a former race car driver who lost his pink slip to his stock car so he and his pit crew henchmen plan to steal all the fastest cars in The State. Cheapskate Chopper Daddy Comrade Z DJ Despicable Dastardly Dentist Dehydro Dr. Droid Dr. Minutia Dr. Pogo Dr. Blue Jeans: A minor antagonist in Doin The Supremo. He plans to use his scythe that fires an orange beam to turn all the blue jeans into orange jeans. Electronica Fabrica Frau Thaw: A minor antagonist in Enter Lord Druid. She plans to use her defroster ray to defrost and destroy the frozen foods in the state so that she will never eat peas or lima beans again. Falange Cousins: The main antagonists in the episode The Grandfather Show. They are the sons of the Flange Brothers who were defeated by the combined efforts of the Silver Shield and the Dark Talon. When the five cousins merge they create a powerful tornado. Gauntlet General Incompetence Guilty Goalie Helius Inflato Hypnotheria Lisa Laser Pirate Lavalizer: The minor antagonist in Pogo Panic. He uses a seismic disruptor ray that makes lava erupt from the ground planning to use lava to turn The State into a molten mess. Le Poodle Libro Shushman Lo-Fi Lord Druid Madame Snake Mirrorstar: The main antagonist in the episode The Big Image Problem. He is a vain villain who plans to steal all The States mirrors so that they will be melted and turned into a giant mirror. Mischievous Manager Mr. Alchemy: The main antagonist in the episode Happy Holidays Mr Gruff. His plan is to ruin the Christmas holiday by using reverse alchemy to turn gold things into lead and he steals Mr Gruff’s voice where he dumps it in The State’s water supply making the citizens sound like Mr Gruff. However he fails because of the Christmas spirit. He redeems himself in the end by turning the Christmas tree ornaments gold. Mr. Large Mr. Vague Mean Thumb: The minor antagonist in the episode You Better Start Calling Me Chief. He is a villain with large thumbs planning to use his reverse photo synthesizer to make all plants wither and die so that people will be forced to buy his artificial plants. Malemodel: The minor antagonist in the episode My Sister The Spy. He steals the beauty saloons products to make himself attractive. Put-Down Artist Robert Scooter Lad Sinister Stylist Songstress Sinister Shillelagh Sloppy Joe Sniveler: The minor antagonist in the episode The Baron And The Baby Brother. He is a villain who says that he had nothing to do with his own crime. Technor the Mechanized Man Tourorist Trapster Vladimir Trettiak Will 2 Wynn Zomnambulist Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Villains Category:Characters